Something About an Angel
by Gatomon1
Summary: Okay...Mimato, of course...It's kind of a sequal to fly...An Angel, a song, and a couple of significant letters tie into an accident. What happens? You'll have to read to find out! Please read and review!


Okay, this happens many years after "Fly" ended, so it's kind of a sequel. 

Mimi sighed and unlocked the door to her apartment, letting herself in. She dropped her purse on the counter, and walked towards her bedroom, running her hands through her long, brown hair as she did so. A picture on a small table caught her eye. Bending over, she picked it up. A guy with spiky blond hair, and blue eyes stared back at her. Mimi gently set the picture back down.

She slowly started into the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. She could hear the hungry noises that her stomach made.

"Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiing!"

Mimi sighed and closed the door to the refrigerator, setting the piece of cake that she held onto the counter. "Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

"Hey, Mimi. I was wondering…Do you have an idea what I could get Miranda for her Birthday?"

It was Matt. Mimi let out a small sigh. "Matt, I'm kind of busy, right now," she said softly. "Can I talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied, hanging up.

Mimi looked around the room, and sat down, totally forgetting about the cake that she had been about to eat. She felt her mind begin to wander…And for some reason, she felt her mind going back to a time many years ago. Years ago…when she had tried to commit suicide. She remembered talking with Matt…remembered hurling herself off the edge of the cliff…of course, after that, there was blackness for a long time. And she felt her mind wander back to when she had awoken from a deep slumber.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mimi's eye lids slowly fluttered open. She looked around the room while her vision cleared. Once her vision wasn't as blurry, she was able to make out a figure sitting next to her bed, his head hanging forward, his eyes closed with sleep.

"Matt…" she murmured, mustering all the strength that she could.

Matt jumped up. "Mimi? You're awake!" he leaned forward and gently brushed a few strands of hair off her forehead.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mimi sighed. She had been told that she had come so very close to dying. She had gone into a deep coma, and had almost not awakened. She had also learned that Matt had been there all along. She shook her head and sighed again. Her life was wonderful, now. Well, almost wonderful. She had had a talk with her parents, and with her friends. She and Matt had become closer, becoming best friends. Mimi had begun to really like him, lately. Oh, sure, she had dated Tai for a while, before some Author named Digitally Obsessed had come along and stolen his heart. That hadn't bothered her too much, though. And, her feelings for Matt had become stronger still. Matt was dating someone else, though. A girl from Odaiba by the name of Miranda. He obviously didn't know that Mimi thought of him as something other than a friend, and, even if he did, he had never let it show.

As she thought about Matt, a song popped into her head.

**_We've always been the best of friends,_**

No secrets, and no demands.

But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue,

I see a different light around you.

_One thing I haven't told you, I just want to hold you,_

And never let go,

I need to know,

How do I get there from here,

How do I make you see,

How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?

Lost in your loving arms, That's where I want to be,

You know I love you, how do I get there.

You probably think I've lost my mind,

Taking this chance, crossing that line

I promise to be truer that true,

Dreaming every night with these arms around you

I can't wait any longer,

This feelings getting stronger,

Help me find a way.

How do I get there from here,

How do I make you see,

How do I tell what my heart's been telling me?

Lost in your loving arms,

That's where I want to be,

You know I love you, how do I get there.

The shortest distance between two points is a straight line

But I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb,

The perfect combination is your heart and mine,

Darling won't you give me a sign.

How do I get there from here,

How do I make you see,

How do I tell what my heat's been telling me?

Lost in your loving arms,

That's where I want to be,

You know I love you, how do I get there.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Matt hung up the phone and sat down, thinking. He had absolutely _no _idea what to get Miranda for her Birthday, and Mimi was no help. She had sounded kind of distracted…he felt his mind trail off. If he had been getting Mimi a present…well that would be easy…Something pink!

"Why am I thinking about Mimi?" he berated himself. "I'm in love with Miranda!" and then, an idea suddenly appeared in his mind. Jumping up, he ran out to his car and hopped in, starting up the engine and speeding out of the parking lot. He arrived soon at the mall, and headed for the jewelers.

After looking for awhile, he found exactly what he wanted. "I'll take that one," he said, pointing at a piece of jewelry in the showcase.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Knock, knock!" Mimi jumped up from where she sat and hurried towards the door, flinging it open.

"Matt!" she exclaimed happily, stepping back so that he could step into her apartment. _I have to tell him! It's now or never!_ She thought. But a part of the song that had played through her mind caught her attention: **_you probably think I've lost my mind, taking this chance, crossing that line._** But she shook the words out of her head, and smiled at Matt.

She took a deep breath, then spoke. "Matt? Can I talk to you?" 

"Yeah, sure," he replied, following her to the couch in her living room.

Mimi looked down at her hands, then back up at Matt. "Matt…I know we've been friends for a long time…but…" she stopped, then continued. "Is that all we are?"

Matt looked confused. "Well…yes," he replied.

"You don't feel anything more about me?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause I do," Mimi whispered softly.

Matt stood up and paced back and forth. "Mimi…please…don't! We had our chance a long time ago! You didn't love me, and I stopped thinking about you in that way!"

Mimi had to work hard to keep the tears from falling down her face, and, as Matt watched her, his mind wandered back over many years.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Mimi?" Matt walked up to her. _She looks like and angel,_ he thought. "Mimi? I love you," he said softly.

Mimi looked down. "Matt…I thought we were just friends!"

"Maybe to you…but not to me."

"I'm sorry Matt…but I just can't think of you other than as a friend! I'm sorry! I just don't want to take the chance of ruining our friendship!"

"Okay, I understand." And, dejectedly, Matt started for the door. As he walked away, he looked back at her once. 

**_Almost made you love me,_**

Almost made you cry.

Almost made you happy, baby,

Didn't I, didn't I.

You almost had me thinking,

You were turned around.

But everybody knows,

Almost doesn't count.

Almost heard you saying,

You were finally free,

What was almost missing for you, baby,

You found it in me.

But you can't get to heaven,

Half off the ground.

And everybody knows,

Almost doesn't count.

I can't keep loving you

One foot outside the door,

I hear a funny hesitation 

Of a heart that's never really sure.

Can't keep on trying,

If you're looking for more,

Then all that I can give you,

Is what you came here for.

Gotta find somebody,

Not afraid to let go.

Wanna no-doubt be-there kind of girl

You came real close,

But every time you build me up,

You only let me down,

And everybody know,

Almost doesn't count.

I can't keep loving you

One foot outside the door.

I hear a funny hesitation

Of a heart that's never really sure

Can't keep on trying

If you're looking for more,

Then all that I can give you,

Is what you came here for,

Maybe you'll be sorry,

Maybe you'll be cold,

Maybe you'll come running back

From the cruel, cruel world.

You almost convinced me,

You're gonna stick around

But everybody knows,

Almost doesn't count.

Maybe I'll be here,

Maybe I'll see ya around,

But that's the way it goes,

Almost doesn't count.

Matt leaned forward and angrily turned off the radio in his car. He looked out his car window, at the rain pouring down in sheets of water. In the back of his mind, he recalled something about an Angel. _Oh, yes. That's what she looked like. Like an Angel._ He remembered. Then, through the rain, a girl with long blond hair caught his attention. Slowly he pulled over beside her.

"Hey, Miranda. Do you want a ride?" he asked. Miranda nodded and smiled. Matt and Miranda had been friends for awhile; friends from school. And, every since that day, they had dated, and he and Mimi had been "just friends."

__

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mimi also remembered this, though not from Matt's point of view. "I know," she whispered. "But…can't we have another chance?"

"Mimi…" he stopped. "Please…" his eyes were pleading. Mimi just nodded, and Matt looked relieved. "I'm going to marry Miranda. I've already got the ring. I'm going to ask her at dinner, tonight. Perfect Birthday present, huh?"

Mimi just nodded, trying to look happy for him, when inside, her heart was being torn apart.

Matt looked at her. "I'm sorry, Mimi. What about…Tai?"

Mimi looked up. "You know he's been going out with Digitally Obsessed…Kate, for…_for ever!_"

Matt just nodded, and turned to leave. But as he walked towards his car, something sparked at his memory. Something…about an Angel.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hey! What are you so sad about?" Sora asked, skipping into Mimi's apartment a couple of hours later.

Mimi looked up. "Matt's going to ask Miranda to marry him," she replied dully.

A shocked look crossed onto Sora's face. "What!? Did you tell him…"

Mimi nodded. "Yeah."

"I take it that it didn't work out when you told him how you feel?"

Mimi just nodded again. She looked up at her best friend. "How did it feel…when Kate took Tai away from you?"

"Oh, I was upset for a while, but, I got over it!"

Mimi nodded once again. "They're getting married soon, too, aren't they?"

This time, it was Sora's turn to nod, though she did not look too upset about it. "I'm, really sorry, Mimi. Hopefully you'll be able to get over it!" Sora thought for a moment. "Did he ask her, yet?"

"I don't know. He was going to ask her over dinner, since it's her birthday," Mimi replied.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Matt took a deep breath and leaned towards Miranda over the table. "Miranda?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Miranda looked shocked for a moment, until she jumped up, ran over to Matt's side of the table, and threw her arms around him. "Yes, yes, yes!" she cried happily.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was three days after Matt and Miranda had gotten engaged, and the two of them were on their was the U.S.A. to visit Miranda's parents. 

"Oh, Matt! I'm so happy!" Miranda exclaimed, hanging onto Matt's arm as the waited to board the plane.

"So am I, Miranda," he replied. _But…then why do you feel so…empty?_ He asked himself a second later. And once, again, something came to mind. Something about an angel.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Oh dear God, where is he?" Mimi demanded into the receiver. "In Canada? Yes, I see. Oh…okay! What!?" Mimi cringed, and a silent tear ran down her face.

"Mimi? What's wrong?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Matt's plane crashed…he's in a coma…and Miranda…" Mimi burst into tears. "I know…I shouldn't feel sorry for her…I should hate her…because Matt loves her…but…Oh my God!" Mimi was now crying so hard that she couldn't talk. Sora just led her over to the couch, and helped her sit down. 

After Mimi had calmed down, and was able to speak, she began again. "The plane crashed. In Canada. They were on their way to the U.S.A. to visit Miranda's parents, as you know. Matt's in a coma…and Miranda…even though I should hate her…" Mimi shook her head.

"Why? What condition is Miranda in? Will she be okay?"

Mimi shook her head. "Miranda…they assume that Miranda died instantly! They couldn't even find the body!"

Sora looked startled at this. "Oh, poor Matt!" she cried. "And he's in a coma? Will he live?"

Mimi shook her head. "They don't know. He's stable, right now, and his hopes of living are high, but they don't know if he'll actually make it," she then hid her face in her hands.

Mimi closed her eyes. She no longer really felt sorry for Miranda. After   
all. It was her parents that they had been going to see! And, now that she was   
gone, Matt was free. But… what if Matt didn't make it? She didn't know if she   
could go on, of he died.  
  
"Well, I've got to leave, now!" Sora stood up and started for the door. She   
turned back for a few seconds. "Oh, and Tai said his wedding is planned for   
two weeks from now. They've been planning it for a while." And then, Sora   
left.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Mimi rushed for the door, slamming it behind her. She began to run. She soon   
found herself by an abandoned shack. For some reason, she had just found her   
feet carrying her in this direction. She gently sat down. She had just   
gotten a phone call. A phone call telling her that Matt had disappeared from   
the hospital. He was now presumed dead. she couldn't believe it. she just   
wouldn't! but, she had to come to terms with reality. matt was probably   
dead, and there was nothing she could do.  
  
She then began to sing. Singing usually made her feel better, and made her   
forget what she was thinking about. She sang softly, letting her voice be   
carried over on the wind. As she sang, she noticed something. A soft   
humming, that was in tune with the song that she sang. She stopped, and the   
humming stopped. She then started again, and whoever it was, began to hum   
again.  
  
Mimi slowly stood up, and walked over to the abandoned shack, looking for   
any windows. She could not find any, however, and getting bored, she started   
back for her apartment. As she walked away, something flashed through her   
mind. .Something about an Angel. She couldn't exactly place her finger on   
what, but it was definitely something about an Angel. She tried to remember.   
but she couldn't. It was only when she got back to her apartment, that she   
remembered. Remembered Matt saying something like, "In the Digiworld, it   
should have been you to have an Angel Digimon. An Angel for an Angel."   
  
That had been when Matt had loved her. She shook the thought out of her   
head, and let herself into the apartment. But, she also couldn't forget how   
someone had hummed along with the song as she sang.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next day, Mimi found herself walking back towards the abandoned shack   
and the place where she had sat yesterday. She sat down, and stared off into   
space. She turned to look at the shack when something on the ground caught   
her attention. It was a large M drawn in the dirt, facing her. There was   
another letter beside it, but she kept her attention on the M. She slowly   
stood to her feet. She hadn't remembered that when she had first come here.   
How… how could she have missed something like that?  
  
She then saw a small break in the wall of the shack, with a long, thin   
branch sticking out, the point meeting with the point on the M. She bent   
closer to look through the break in the wall. She heard a faint shuffling in   
the shack, and quickly stepped back.  
  
"There's probably mice in there!" she turned to leave, when a faint tune   
caught her attention. Someone was, once again, humming the tune of the song   
that she had sang yesterday. She shrugged her shoulders and started back   
towards home. But, once again, something jumped into her mind. Something   
about an Angel.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mimi sighed and sat down next to Sora and Kari. She looked up to where Tai   
stood at the front of the room, waiting for the wedding ceremony to start. A   
bunch of things kept tugging at the back of her mind, and she knew that they   
all somehow tied into one thing. But, what could an Angel, a song, and an M   
drawn in the dirt by an old, abandoned shack, have in common? She tried to   
forget all of these things as the ceremony started, and Kate went walking   
down the aisle, towards Tai.  
  
An Angel. An M. A song. M...M…M for Mimi...M for Matt…M for Miranda! A song...wait! The song….it had been one that she had always sang when thinking of Matt!!!!   
And the Angel…what Matt had said.  
  
Mimi then looked up. She knew that she should be concentrating on the vows   
that were being said, but...there was a big, stained glass window that was an   
Angel right behind Tai and Kate, and that's where her attention was   
directed.  
  
An Angel. What is it about an Angel!? She wondered. The Angel has always come   
up.  
  
The wedding ceremony had just ended, when Mimi jumped up, as the realization   
dawned on her. The second letter in the dirt! It was an A! Not only MA for   
the beginning of Matt. But M for Mimi, M for Miranda, but A for angel! A for   
angel! Now, the song…does it have an Angel in it? Mimi concentrated, and   
thought of the chorus of the song.  
  
**_Wild Angels, Wild Angels,  
  
Watching over you and me,  
  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels,  
  
Baby what else could it be?_**  
  
  
  
And then, another thought came into Mimi's mind. An Angel! I remember! After   
I tried to kill myself, Matt was saying, that if I had died, I would have   
become an Angel, but that if ever a live person was an Angel, that I was   
one! And after that, Angels became our sign of life!  
  
"Sora! Sora!" Mimi ran breathlessly up to where her best friend stood.   
"Sora! Matt's alive! I know where he is!" She turned to Kari. "Kari! He's   
alive!"  
  
"Mimi? What do you mean?"  
  
Mimi paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath from her excitement.   
"Sora, we have to help him! She's going to hurt him! Maybe kill him!"  
  
"Who? Who?" Kari demanded.  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
"Uh…Mimi? Miranda is dead!" Sora reminded her. "And Matt is supposed to be   
dead, too!" she immediately bit her tongue.  
  
"Hmm…then why would he be in an abandoned shack a little ways away?" Mimi   
replied, tossing her head.  
  
Sora shook her head, obviously thinking that Mimi's grief had finally gotten   
the best of her. she was worried for her friend, but still listened.  
  
"What?" TK had just come up behind them. "You said something about Matt   
being alive?" he had obviously heard what Mimi had said. The smaller boy's   
eyes were wide, gleaming with hope and grief, both leveling each other out.  
  
"Yes! Come on!" Mimi started for the door of the church. TK shrugged his   
shoulders and followed her. Sora and Kari looked at each other, than ran   
after Mimi and TK.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tai asked, Kate by his side, as he saw the four of   
them start for the door.  
  
"We'll be back! Don't worry!" Kari called back to them, disappearing through   
the door.  
  
Tai stared after them. "Ooookay!"  
  
"Hey! You haven't had any cake, yet!" Kate called after them.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
"Would you mind explaining a little?" TK demanded as they jumped into his   
car and he turned the engine on.  
  
"The Angel…The M…the Song."  
  
"Woah! Slow down a little!"  
  
Mimi took a deep breath and began again. "Okay. I remember…after I tried to   
kill myself…you remember...when I jumped off the cliff? An Angel became a   
symbol of life to Matt and me. Remember that, okay? When I found out that   
Matt was probably dead, I ran out of the house. My feet just seemed to carry   
me down to an old, abandoned shack. I sat beside it, and began to sing a   
song about Wild Angels...Angels…remember that! I used to sing the song when I   
thought of Matt, for some reason. Then, I heard a noise. Someone was humming   
along with me! The next day when I went back, I sat down and began to sing   
again! The person began to hum along again. The, when I turned, there was an   
"M" and an "A" drawn in the dirt! I heard some noises from the shack, but I   
figured that it was just mice, so I left! And every time I went there, for   
some reason, I kept remembering something about an Angel!"  
  
".So.?" Kari let her voice trial off.  
  
"So...M stands for Mimi…Matt and...." Mimi stopped.  
  
"And Miranda!" Sora added.  
  
Mimi nodded. "Yes! And "A" for Angels…our symbol of life! "Symbol of life"   
not "Symbol of death!" And the noises I heard."  
  
They were now at the abandoned shack, and Mimi jumped out of the car. "Come   
on!"  
  
Upon reaching the shack, the four of them began to pull boards away from the   
tumbledown building.  
  
"Matt!" Mimi cried, seeing the blond haired, blue eyed boy on the ground,   
bound and gagged. She started to run toward him, as fast as her legs could   
carry her.  
  
"Stop! Stop now! Or else I'll blast your head off!"  
  
Mimi whirled around. Miranda stood in a corner, a pistol in her hand. Sora,   
Kari, and TK stood behind Mimi, and looks of horror crossed their faces.   
their eyes widened, paralyzed by fear.  
  
"I see that you've figured everything out! How smart of you!"  
  
"But…Miranda! You were dead! And you never acted like this! You were always   
so…nice!"  
  
"You're a fool! You think I'm Miranda? My name is Melinda!" She stared in   
glee at the confused faces on Mimi and her friends. "You don't get it, do   
you?" she then nodded to a still figure beside Matt. It was a girl with long   
blond hair that looked exactly like the girl who was talking! It was   
Miranda!  
  
"But..."  
  
"Like I said, you don't get it, do you? I'm Miranda's twin!"  
  
"But Miranda was supposed to be dead!"  
  
Melinda shook her head. "When the plane crashed, I found her first. I took   
her away. I _needed_ her for my plan! And then, when Matt was alone in the   
hospital for a few moments, I had a doctor-friend of mine wheel him out of   
there, pretending that he was a dead corpse! After all…I need him for my   
plan, too!"  
  
"What plan?" Sora demanded.  
  
Melinda laughed. "I wanted to kill them!" she nodded towards Matt and   
Miranda. "I wanted to kill them because I can't stand to see _her_," she   
pointed at her sister. "I can't stand to see _her_ happy! She was always   
better than me! And now, she will be dead, and her boyfriend with her!"   
Melinda the pointed the gun at Miranda's head. "Say goodbye!" she placed her   
right index finger on the trigger.  
  
"NO!" Sora exclaimed. But she was too late. Melinda fired, and in an   
instant, Miranda was dead. Mimi, Sora, Kari, and TK had stricken looks on   
their faces.  
  
The large boom was still echoing through their ears, and the smell of the   
gun powder, was so strong, and sickening, it made everyone in the room sick   
to their stomachs. Upon seeing the small trail of blood leading out of   
Miranda, everyone turned their heads, not wanting to look at the sight.  
  
  
"Now, him!" and then, she pointed the gun at Matt's head.  
  
"No!" Mimi cried. "Don't kill him!"  
  
Melinda placed her finger on the trigger again, ready to commit her second   
murder.  
  
"I don't think so!" just then, someone hurled himself towards Melinda,   
knocking her down! It was Tai! Kate came walking in behind him.  
  
Tai had tackled Melinda down to the ground, and held her there, while Mimi   
and TK un-bound Matt, and handed the rope to Tai, so that he could tie   
Melinda up.  
  
"When you didn't come back soon, Tai got worried," Kate explained, walking   
up to him. "So, we came!"  
  
"Ugh.where am I?" Matt groggily sat up. Mimi immediately turned to him.  
  
"Matt!" she threw her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I.I guess." Matt then turned his head, and saw Miranda, with scarlet   
streams of blood still flowing from her dead body. "Miranda! What happened?"   
he demanded.  
  
"Melinda killed her, Matt," Kari whispered softly. "And she almost killed   
you, too. She was just about to pull the trigger, when Tai and Kate came   
in."  
  
Matt turned white. "She's dead?"  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
"She didn't deserve to die."  
  
"Matt.can you do some explaining?" TK asked.  
  
Matt nodded. "I don't remember much about the accident. But I remember   
waking up here and seeing Miranda here. I had lost my memory, of course,   
from the fall. But...I kept remembering something...something about an Angel.   
And then, when you came, Mimi," he looked at Mimi. "You sang that song. I   
didn't really remember you…but I knew the song, somehow, so I hummed along.   
And the next day, when you came, I managed to break the ropes my arms while   
Melinda wasn't looking, and I grabbed a branch, and, through a break in the   
wall, I drew that M. M, for many reasons. You see, by then, my memory had   
returned."  
  
Mimi quickly hugged him, then stood up. "I'm really sorry, Matt," she   
whispered.  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
It was several months later. Several months after it had happened. Matt was   
still a bit upset, but he had a talk with Mimi.  
  
"Mimi? What I said before…I was wrong. I thought I loved Miranda.but I was   
wrong." He looked up. "Mimi? Will you marry me?"  
  
Mimi smiled brilliantly. "Of course!" she replied happily.  
  
As Matt left the apartment, another song played through her mind.  
  
**_Between the perfect world and the bottom line_**

Keep love alive in these troubled times

It's a miracle in it self

And we know too well what' that's about 

Still we made it through somehow

We must have had a little help—must have been

Wild Angels, Wild Angels

Watching over you and me

Wild Angels, Wild Angels,

Baby what else could it be

Well it must've been hard, and it must've been tough

Keeping up with crazy fools like us

'Cause it's so easy to fall apart

And sometimes we still break each others hearts

Spend some nights on the jagged side

Somehow we wake up in each others arms, must've been

Wild Angels, Wild Angels,

Watching over you and me

Wild Angels, Wild Angels,

Baby what else could it be

There are some nights

I watch you while you dream

I swear I hear the beating wings

Wild Angels, Wild Angels,

Watching over you and me

Wild Angels, Wild Angels,

Baby what else could it be.

  
She thought of this song, not only because it was "the song," but because it mentioned something about Angels.  
  
  
  
The End

So? Did you guys like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think!

Gatomon_1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…and so on! I also don't own the songs that I used: "How do I get there?" Deena Carter, "Almost Doesn't Count," Mark Wills, and "Wild Angels," Martina McBride.


End file.
